New Life
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: At a young age, Naruto is killed by a civilian and his body is never recovered. A year later, a girl with red hair and gold eyes appear.
1. Prologue

At a young age, Naruto had created a powerful jutsu, which just so happened to be the Oiroke no Jutsu. He had made to be used as a defense mechanism against perverts and for the most part, it worked. However in one case, his whiskers had appeared instead of the smooth cheeks he thought of when he cast the jutsu.

It was in that one case that Uzumaki Naruto died. He was murdered by being stabbed multiple times in the neck and the chest by a drunk civilian man. After all, how could a young boy stand a chance against someone many times older than him. It takes quite some time for the ANBU to arrive and when they do, the whole scene was covered in blood, but no body was discovered. And although the perpetrator was tortured for days on end, the civilian claims he has no idea where the body the went. The case is closed after two months of investigating and the body of Uzumaki Naruto was never found.

A year after these events occurred, a girl by the name of Kaze Himiko applies to enter the academy.

* * *

"Ano, may I come in Hokage-sama?" The voice was light and frilly, one of a young woman. So when he let the 'woman' enter, he was not at all expecting a young girl. She had a stack of papers in her hands and she standing with her head bowed to him, showing the correct respect of one of his station. Her hair is a pale red yet had an undertone of crimson and from the small glimpse he saw of her eyes he deduced them to be striking gold.

"So, you are Himiko, I take?" She nods her head, not breaking the position. "Why don't you come sit down with me?" She lifts her head and makes her way to one of the seats across him. Looking at her, she only seemed to be eight or ten.

 _She's only a few years older than Naruto..._

He looks down and grabs the exam and finds that the girl in front of him had scored a 99% on the entrance exam. "I see you very well on the exam. Not many civilian or ninja children get such a high score." She looks at him and beams for a moment before looking down again. "However I do have a concern... From what I can tell, there seems to be no known record of you. Do you care to explain?" He tries not to be blunt about it, but he fails as the girl flinched rather violently. She looks into his eyes and swallows.

"Ah... About that... I was not taken into the orphanage as they did not have enough room for me..." He looks at her with hard eyes, beckoning her to continue. "I was taken in by a cathouse. From there, I was given all things I needed to survive. Water, food, clothes, shelter, knowledge, and training. I was treated fairly there." She looks down and begins to fidget with her top.

Hiruzen feels absolutely livid as he hears her story. How could such a place do this to a... A child of all people? Thankfully, he's rather good at hiding his emotions and there's only a small frown on his face.

"Training, as in...?" Hiruzen trails off as he's not sure he would be able to say what he implied in front of a child. It was taboo, but not in the red-light district however. She looks up at him wide eyed with red cheeks.

"Oh, Kami-sama. If you're implying whether or not I'm a prostitute. Then I can assure you I am not. I've only done theoretical things... Kami, I'm too young for that. I've had lessons in learning how to dress properly, how to cook, how to create minor poisons, calligraphy, how to dance, how to play several different instumnents, an other things of the like." The Sandaime only sighed in relief but then remembered that she said she'd done theoretical things and slumped into his chair. He looked at her and saw that she had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Oh! I am also rather flexible. I can bend my body however I want it too and am really good at gymnastics." She got up from her chair and stepped away and did multiple flips, handstands, and cartwheels. She got up from her final flip and she was smiling hard and had a dazed look in her eyes.

"You have excellent control of your movements Himiko-chan." She blushes at his remark and quietly thanks him for the praise.

"Total control of one's body is the base requirement for all things." It's a phrase she learned from her Madame and all prostitutes use it, but it translated just as well for a ninja phrase.

"You know your training at the cathouse will be useful for future missions if you were to become a kunoichi." She laughed at his remark, understanding the undertone of his words. After all, seduction missions did have to be completed.

"Well, on the bright side, the pay is _way_ better." He hides his laugh with a cough but Himiko catches it, even as he gives in and he signs the papers she needs for to enter the Academy, he'll deny that he laughed at such a crude joke. It _is_ unbecoming of a Kage to laugh during a business meeting however he never laughed, just horribly coughed.

He hands her entrance ticket to the academy and she grins at him and is about to flee when he says, "You're going to have to work really hard in order to catch up with everyone, you know that Himiko?"

"Of course I do. I always know what I'm getting myself into before I commit to something. As for working hard, I always do. Arigatou gozaimasu Hokage-sama!" With that said she runs out of his office and the lest thing he saw was her obscurely long red hair.

 _Naruto would have been in his first year in the Academy. I hope you live Himiko... You remind me of Naruto, but you are clearly alive and seem to have a different mindset than he did..._

Finishing up his dark thoughts, he began his worst enemy, paperwork.

* * *

Word Count: 1,043

Would you look at that? I made a new story in one sitting. What is wrong with me? I have so many stories I have to update, yet here I am with all my new stories like: What?! I don't remember doing that story. I'll update it later. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Thoughts

Himiko smirked at nothing at particular as she stared at the signature. She decided that she would become dedicated into becoming a kunoichi. She would show everyone who hated her and thought she was nothing but a demon.

 _I am more. I know this and nobody can tell me otherwise._

It was surprisingly easy to trick the Hokage into thinking that she was not Naruto. Maybe, she yearned for him to care. Himiko had heard from those she lived with that they stopped looking for her after a short time. She shook her head and looked at the sky above. It was nighttime, her once least favorite part of the day, since that was when she was tortured multiple times, but it was now her favorite. Perhaps it was because she could see the night for what it was, beauty. She got to see the stars and the moon, something she hadn't been allowed to do before. She, Kaze Himiko, was just that and nothing else. She decided under the light of the moon that she would never go back to being Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Hokage-sama? I came here to report on my class's progress. I've had a fairly normal class, but there's an outlier in our class. You know the Kaze child, Himiko, was it?"

"Yes I do Suzume-san. Is she falling behind? If so, it must be because of her late admittance." Suzume put her hands up, waving them as if trying to get rid of that idea.

"No. No. No. You have the wrong idea. That little girl is excelling faster than any kid I've ever seen. Her chakra levels are higher than any genin I've worked with. I can bet you that she has chakra levels of that of a jonin or higher! That girl is genius in genjutsu, ninjutsu, and injutsu! Her taijutsu is average but even then because of how flexible she is she never gets hit! The only problem she has is controlling her chakra which is understandable considering her chakra levels. I suggest you graduate her early. She is a prodigy if I've ever seen one." Suzume calmed herself and waited for the hokage to respond.

Sarutobi sighed. The last time the word _prodigy_ was associated with someone was with Uchiha Itachi. Itachi had excelled quickly as a shinobi, quicker than Kakashi had. _Prodigy_ was not used often but when it was, it was _never_ used lightly.

"A prodigy you say?" Suzume nods at his words. "Well, I believe your words. Since you deem her to be a prodigy, I will find a private tutor to train her to perfection. Send her in tomorrow." With that she was dismissed and she left in a swirl of leaves.

"Kaze Himiko... You are surely full of surprises and I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing..."

* * *

Shisui usually had no problem with what the Hokage ordered him to do but, "What?"

It wasn't that he didn't understand what was being asked but what was being asked of him. Just before Shisui was about to question the Hokage, a red haired girl came in. She was wearing a a skintight red top and a short black skirt with long black gloves and thigh high black boots. She looked striaght to the hokage and didn't pay attention to him whatsoever.

"You called for me Hokage-jiji." Like the Hokage, Shisui thought that her voice was not that of a child but someone years older.

"Ah Himiko-chan, I see that you're wearing something different." Her eyes lit up in a glee and she gained a dazed look.

"I am. My lady thought I was wearing something akin to a man so," At this the Hokage sweatdropped because before she was wearing shorts and a loose long sleeve, "she bought me something that showed that I was girl."

"I can see that. Back to the topic, I was told of your status in the Academy." Himiko sighed and looked downward as she prepared herself to be scolded.

"I'm doing horrible, aren't I? I really have been trying hard. trust me, I really have. Gomen nasai Hokage-sama." Shisui shared a look with the Hokage. Clearly no one had told the girl why she was here.

"It's nothing like that Himiko. In fact, it's the opposite. You are doing so well that I've decided that you will have private tutoring." He smiles warmly at Himiko who seems to be shocked.

"I'm doing well...?" She seems dumbfounded and that's what made Shisui's heart reach out to the girl. He feels the need to hurt whoever was in charge of this girl and make sure they take care of her properly and teach her to be confident in herself.

"In that case... I'll continue doing my best Hokage-sama and I'll make you proud!" Her eyes held tears but they didn't fall and she had a radiant smile on her face.

"I'm sure you will Himiko-chan. Now, this," Hiruzen pointed to Shisui, whom Himiko didn't notice, "is Uchiha Shisui. He is your private tutor."

"Hello Kaze-san. I will do my best to instruct-" He was interrupted when she jumped up and hugged him. A smirk grew on her face when he grew uncomfortable at the contact.

"Please don't call me Kaze-san. I'd prefer you call me Himiko. That makes me seem so old, Shisui-sensei. I am only ten, though I'll be eleven in September." She got off of him and gave him a proper bow, her eyes never leaving his.

"Then I insist that you don't call me sensei. I'm too young to properly hold that title." He gives her smile and she's glad that he seems friendly enough.

"Okay then, I shall call you Shisui-senpai then." He nods his head at her and she grins at him and he returns it. Oh, it seems that she and Shisui will get along quite fashionably it seems.

"We'll be starting tomorrow. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at seven o'clock sharp." She nods and he takes that as his affirmative to leave. Himiko looked over at Hiruzen and got into the chair that goes across from him. She folded her hands under her chin and tilted her head.

"So what do you think of your new sensei Himiko-chan?" Hiruzen says as he inhales from his pipe.

"He seems pretty powerful, but," her voice seemed thoughtful, "can he continue with my teaching of injutsu? I'm all for the shinobi aspects of training but I _do_ need more injutsu lessons to further myself as a kunoichi." Hiruzen exhales and smoke tickles her nose. He smirks and Himiko is surprised. She'd never seen her Jiji smirk before.

"Very good question Himiko-chan. Uchiha Shisui will be able to further your skills as he too works with infiltration and seduction. He minors in seduction though. Do not worry, I chose according to your background. He may not be a kunoichi but Shisui-kun is a natural." Himiko inwardly looks at the pros and the cons of the situation and left his office with a polite goodbye and wandered to her home within the red light district.

 _For one, Shisui-senpai was really hot, but he is a guy and a few years older than me-_

 _ **But is that really a bad thing? You're a girl now so you're allowed to like guys. You even noticed his looks. Eh, so what if he's a few or even several years older. He's a shinobi. You're a soon to be kunoichi. Old enough to be a ninja and kill, old enough to drink and fuck.**_

 _Who the fuck are you?_ Himiko blinks and when her eyes open she sees a cage inside a sewer.

 ** _Me, little ol' me, well I the thing that kept you alive your whole life. I am the great and powerful Kyuubi No Yoko!_** Himiko's eyes widened when a nine tailed fox appeared inside the cage. The fox was a beautiful dark orange and had whiskers that reminded her of her old persona. She fell to the ground in awe and in shock, not that the fox knew of course. **_Yes! Kneel before me ningen! Be afraid of me!_**

 _Beautiful... You are so beautiful._ Her eyes turned into a vermilion color as chakra came forth to her. It surrounded her in a purple mist. The Kyuubi was astonished by the little girl in front of him. She was different. She was not really what she seemed to be. She was a he and he was only six in reality, yet there stood a ten year old girl in front of him. She thought he was beautiful. She was not disturbed by him.

 _ **Why don't you let me out little ningen? Just rip off that piece of paper!**_ Himiko plopped into the water as she contemplated his question.

 _Ah, gomen Kyuu-kun. If you're behind that cage it's probably for a good reason. Excuse me._ The Kyuubi growled and Himiko closed her eyes. Her eyes opened again and they were a gold color again. _I'm Kaze Himiko, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto until certain events occurred. I like the color red, blue, gold, and orange. I don't like rapists, people who called me a monster, and being alone. At the moment, I haven't exactly found a dream. And you are?_

 _ **I already said who I was.**_ The Kyuubi snarled and run against the cage and glared the girl. She laughed and the smile never left her face.

 _Sorry to burst your bubble Kyuu-kun, but you're wrong. You said what you were and not who you are._ She smirked down at him and the purple mist shot forward to him. It entered his cage and surrounded him. His eyes widened when he began to feel sleepy.

 ** _What the fuck are doing to me?!_** She only laughed and wondered if he'd never felt this feeling.

 _I'm showing you warmth._ His eyes widened farther and looked down at the calm yet excited little girl. She was sitting the murky water that enclosed him ever since she'd been sealed into her her with a knowing smile on her face. He stopped struggling against the mist and relaxed into it. It had been _too_ long since feeling this content.

 ** _I, little ningen named Himiko, am called Kurama._**

* * *

"So... Shisui-senpai?" He looks to her direction and nods, signalling that he's listening. "What shall we be working on first?" She plops onto the ground as he contemplates his decision.

"Hmm. I guess we'll spar so I can gather where you are in your skills." She nods and they both give the seal of reconciliation before both disappear from sight in an instant. Her eyes glaze over and a smile creeps on her face. Himiko hides from his sight and cuts her right wrist and let blood flow from out the wound. It falls around her and she leaps onto the ground when she sees Shisui behind her. Her blood moved and Shisui's eyes widened considerably. Himiko was only giggling and willed her blood to find a way to make Shisui submit. It followed him at his pace even when he shunshined.

It was when she relaxed that she made a mistake. Himiko let her blood stop flowing. Shisui brought multiple kunai out and threw them at her at once and she dodged them by doing several flips in the air. Her gold eyes held mischief as she shunshined next to him and slapped her blood on him. Shisui noted how she seemed to be tired and watched her every movement. Himiko began to hit him in his chest, while he was stuck to the ground due to her blood. On her fifth hit, he noticed that the blood was beginning to let up. By her tenth hit, all of her blood was gone and he shunshined behind her with a kunai to her neck. She pouted at her obvious loss and held her hands up.

"I give." The kunai left her neck and Shisui backed away from Himiko as the blood that had held him in place was crawling up her arms. He watched amazed as the blood was placed into a seal on her shoulder. He looked closer and saw that the seal looked like a star lily. He shook his head and Himiko fell to the ground with the glaze that was once in eyes, gone.

"So, how did I do? I know that I wouldn't have stood a chance with genjutsu or injutsu with you, so I stuck with taijutsu and ninjutsu." Shisui looked her over and found her to be paler than she usually was.

"You did fairly well. You did better than I expected. You did as good as a genin, if not better. However I do wonder, what was that technique you did with your blood?" Shisui looked down to see her smiling and her erratic breathing calmed. She looked up and tilted her head with curiosity written over face.

"What do you mean? You can't do that?" At this Shisui shook his head and she frowned. "I found out that I could wield my blood however I wanted as long as I think of its purpose about a year ago. I had cut myself when learning how to work a knife. There was a lot of blood and I thought to myself, 'wouldn't it be amazing if the blood disappeared so I wouldn't have to clean it.' It was then that I noticed that the blood was levitating in the air and was dissipating. So I tried to do other things with my blood and boy were the results amazing. I'm not sure how it came to be but I can will my blood to do anything, but..." Naruto trailed off and looked off at the sun.

"But?"

"But it makes me bloodthirsty. For example, my thoughts just get a _tab bit_ dark when I'm fighting someone with my blood. It makes me a _little_ anemic and just a _tiny bit_ insane. There's also the fact that if I let my blood stop flowing in the middle of a battle I lose my focus, which is what happened. I was too late to start bleeding again. I must keep blow flowing out at all costs when using this technique. I've created some jutsu that involve my blood but really it's just things I've done with my blood with names. To name a few, Ketsuki Bunshin no Jutsu and Ketsuki Ame no Jutsu. I have many more techniques, other than using my blood, that I would love to show you, but it seems like I'm still a bit tired." Himiko swayed and Shisui moved forward and caught her before she fell to the ground. Her breathing was shallow and now that he was close to her he saw many strands of blonde hair. As he watched more closely he saw that some of those strands were turning a red color like the rest of her hair.

He sat himself down at the base of a tree with Himiko in his arms. Shisui took his time in analyzing the Kaze girl. As her surname suggested, she was most likely from Kaze no Kuni but the way she moved said otherwise. He'd seen the way Suna people moved and they moved in a swift and light way. Himiko, however, flowed rather than moved. She flowed like a water current and she had flowed calmly yet could turn tempestuous like a whirlpool or perhaps even a maelstrom. There was also the fact that she had red hair. If Shisui was correct in his thinking, then he would have to bring this up to the Hokage.

He looked downward at the enigma known as Kaze Himiko. She was a prodigy and she had an unknown bloodline and he was sure she had so many more secrets that he couldn't wait to unravel. He smirked down at the girl just a few years younger than him and knew that his life would change as long she remained in his life. Shisui doubted she would for a very long time and that put a small smile on his face. He'd always loved a intriguing puzzle and that was exactly what Kaze Himiko was.

* * *

"Breathe in, then out. You're doing great. I can see the results working perfectly." She opened her golden eyes for a split second, glaring at the Uchiha in front of her. Her eyes clenched as she concentrated her chakra to the focal point Shisui had recommended. Her breathing calmed as she found her medium. Things were going perfect and she hoped that she could finally prefect the new technique. Unfortunately, her wishes were not heard by the Kami.

It was when she felt the hostile chakra that was not her own, did she open her eyes in alert. Shisui was no where in sight and day had turned to night and she was in an all too familial alley. Himiko tried to move and find a way to escape her current predicament but found she couldn't.

Her eyes widened when she saw the civilian that killed Uzumaki Naruto. He was walking in a lethargic way as he made his way to her. She shrieked and tried to resist whatever was holding back, but yet again it was for naught.

"Oh, what do we have here?! To think that Kami-sama would bless me in such a way! This is truly the best birthday gift I've ever had!" He grinned maliciously at Himiko screamed in pure terror. She tried to calm herself but her heartbeat wouldn't slow and her fear wouldn't leave. His smile turned into a smirk as he looked at her frightened state.

"Shisui help me!" Himiko struggled to get the man who was straddling her. She was terrified.

"That's right! Be scared!" He came closer and the broken bottle that she hadn't remembered he'd had appeared in his hands and was about to cut her. Time seemed to slow for Himiko and she gathered her chakra and let out a burst of it. She opened her eyes to find Shisui who was over her and seemed to be holding her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw the worry in them.

"Oh Kami! Himiko what happened?! Everything was going fine until you fell backwards and began to squirm and then you screamed and I couldn't do anything!" He was hugging her now and she found herself to be hugging him back with tears clouding her vision. She looked forward into the trees of Training Ground 44 and saw a white, black, and green figure staring at her with a smirk. She only shuddered and clung onto Shisui harder. Shisui was trying his best to console the crying girl and it was working as her cries had lessened. He looked down to find her to be sleeping on him still clinging onto him. It looked like he was bringing her home and he'd have to wait until she woke up to get answers. He gathered his chakra and he shunshined to his home in the Uchiha compound, leaving an afterimage of himself and the sleeping Himiko behind.

* * *

Himiko's eyes opened and she lifted herself up quickly and looked around. She tried to calm her ever beating heart as she recognized the room she was in. She inhaled and smelt that Shisui was just outside her room and seemed to be awake if the way his blood was moving was any indication. She looked down to see one of his shirts on her being.

Himiko moved the blankets off of her and began to neatly fold them. Just as she was finishing folding everything, a black blur ruined all her work as he knocked her down and as well as the folded bedding.

"Himiko-chan! Are you okay?! You're awfully warm! What happened yesterday?!" He held her in his arms and stared into her eyes with worry. She managed to get her arms out of his grip and gave him a hug back. A small gentle smile lit up her face and she nodded and leaned down into his neck.

Himiko inhaled his scent. He smelled like pine cones with a hint of ash. It was surprising that he had such a calming effect on her. After all, he was a very energetic person.

Shisui was astounded by her _,_ never in the three long months he'd known her, had never been okay with being _this_ close to him for _this_ long. Shisui had never been one to be silenced by others, but she had done it.

Never moving from her position, she whispered into his ear, "I'm glad that you care, but... I'm not quite ready to tell you what happened that terrifies me so horribly. In the future maybe, but not now. I may not be okay, but I'm getting better. Gomen ne. For worrying you, that is." He chuckled lightly at the fact that she knew he didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"I get it Himiko-chan... But just know that I'll always be there for you and be there to support you." She looked up and saw that he was already staring at her. Although there tears streaming down her eyes, he still found her to be atonsishingly beautiful.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Shisui-kun." So she lay in his arms, both content with the other.

* * *

Word Count: 3,5540

Okay, so I made a new chapter for this story. Don't expect this story to be all sunshine and rainbows. I'm pretty sure I put this under angst or hurt/comfort. Do you guys like what I gave to Himiko? I thought it would be interesting. I'll keep it unless a lot of people don't like it. As for how Shisui got into this... I just love him and his character. I love writing Uchiha content, no matter how hard it is to catch their character. This is a Shisui x Himiko (Fem!Naruto) story, but then again that might change. Also, for Kurama's scene, did you think it was rushed? Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	3. Important Information

Okay. I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I have to say a few things that are really important. Since this story has started, I've received a lot of hate. Whether if it's from a pm or as a review. SO to clear some things up.

1\. Naruto was raised in an orphanage until the age of 2 and then was found by the Lady/Madame of a brothel. Since then he stayed with her at the brothel and continues to as Himiko. Naruto and Himiko were raised to believe that it is okay to be with either gender as does a prostitute as they have no choice to who they go with most times. While Naruto prefers girls, he knew that one day he might have to be with male or he might fall in love with one. What I'm trying to say is that Naruto and Himiko don't care for gender.

2\. Himiko and Shisui are not getting together for a good amount of years. Himiko and Shisui only see themselves as good friends at the moment.

3\. Himiko is eleven at the end of the last chapter and Shisui is only 14.

There are some things that I will leave in the dark due to my own reasons but I plan to reveal them eventually. I'm not saying everyone is hating on this story, but to the ones who did contact me, I don't care. I made this story for my own pleasure and will continue to do so. Thank you to all those who have favorited and followed and have left nice reviews. I will respond to all reviews in the next chapter. Until next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
